HP Songs
by BreetanyaViolet
Summary: Silly songs set to christmas tunes about the boy who lived! Flames welcome! The PG is for some words. WARNING OoP spoiler in the last one!
1. Harry the boy who lived

HP Songs  
  
AN:  
Fellow Harry Potter addicts, fans, and flamers welcome!  
This bizarre little corner is where I'm going to put all of my silly little songs I wrote when I was bored out of my mind in Expository writing.  
Anyway I don't own Harry Potter or the gang. Even if I sincerely wished I did.  
Regrettably JK Rowling thought of the idea before I did.  
  
This song is called 'Harry the boy who lived'  
Sing it to the tune of 'Rudolf the red nosed reindeer.'  
Obviously I don't own Rudolf either…  
  
  
Harry the-boy-who-lived,  
Had a lightning scar,  
Everyone who saw it,  
Always pointed and stared.  
  
The Slytherins and Dursleys,  
Laughed at his misfortunes,  
And often tried to kill,  
The boy who lived.  
  
Then one all-hallows-eve,  
Dumbledore came to say,  
"Harry with your wand, represent the light,  
please kill Voldie tonight."  
  
Then how the witches loved him,  
And they shouted out with glee,  
Harry, the-boy-who-lived,  
You'll go down in history, (again)!  
  
  
  
  
Flames welcome! Yes, incredibly cheesy…  
But all well… it kept me alive in Expos… 


	2. Voldie Smells

Yes, This is another song! IT'S A CONSPIRACY!  
As you all know, I don't own Harry Potter and ect…  
I don't own the tunes to the songs I wrote these stupid songs by,  
I'm just trying to stay sane in Expos, and want to see how many people think it didn't work! :)  
  
  
This one is called 'Voldie Smells' sing it to Jingle Bells…  
  
  
Jingle Bells,  
Voldie smells,  
Ron ate an egg,  
Then his car,  
Got lost in the woods,  
And Wormtail got away!  
  
Oh Jingle Bells,  
Snapey yells,  
Slytherins are now pink,  
Gryffindors snuck  
To the forest,  
And in quicksand,  
They did sink.  
  
A year or two ago,  
I'd thought I'd hatch a dragon,  
And soon to my delight,  
Baby Norbert did arrive.  
  
But he did breath fire,  
And my house was made of wood,  
And I had to let him go,  
Before the white ferret told.  
  
Oh Jingle bells,  
Seven hells,  
Which Voldie travelled,  
That is why,  
He's snake-like,  
And really hard to kill!  
  
HEY!  
  
Again, flames are welcome! 


	3. Die Fudge Die

YES!   
I DO have more…  
Is it my fault I already know everything the teacher is trying to teach?  
I don't own ANYTHING!  
And as I'm planning on Christmas shopping for about 12 people with my last fifty dollars it wouldn't be a good idea to sue…  
  
This song should be sang to 'The First Noel'  
I don't own that either!  
  
Die Fudge Die!  
  
The thirteen years  
Voldemort was gone  
Fudge became minister   
And grew to be dung.  
  
Then Voldie came back  
And Fudge din't believe,  
So Voldie grew stronger  
And tried to kill Harry  
  
Die Fudge die!  
Die Fudge die!  
Die Fudge you idiot  
Please won't you die.  
  
Of course Harry escaped,  
And decided to meet Fudge,  
Then Harry had fun,  
Cursing him to Mungo's.  
  
All of Hogwarts cheered  
As Arthur Weasley advanced  
He became minister  
And helped beat Voldie-pants.  
  
Die Fudge die!  
Die Fudge die!  
Die Fudge you idiot  
Please won't you die.  
  
  
AN: Flames welcome!  
Anyone else sense my hostility at Fudge? 


	4. Sad Song

AN:  
Yes, I do realize I'm completely insane to write this stuff… but all well…  
I don't own Harry Potter…  
I've never owned Harry Potter…  
The only way I'll own Harry Potter is if JK Rowling puts me in her will, but I sincerely doubt she'll do that… she doesn't even know me! Unless of course she's reading this…  
*waves at JK Rowling* HI!!  
  
Anyway… my sister is trying to bite my side…  
  
Sing this to 'Silent Night'  
  
  
Deadly night,  
Hellful night,  
A baby's cry,  
Marks the light.  
Voldemort is gone,  
Defeated by love.  
The wizarding world  
Sings 'The boy who lived'  
Sleep in awaited safety,  
Sleep in awaited safety.  
  
  
AN: Do any of you guys know the real words to Silent night?  
Zenya and I have a disagreement about them…  
  
Again… flames are welcome! 


	5. Sirius's Song

AN: Hey folks….  
You KNOW this is what I do when I get bored in expos…  
And I'm spending three and a half LONG hours in the library today…  
What else am I supposed to do?  
REAL WORK???  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, the magnificent JK Rowling who keeps procrastinating on the fifth book.  
  
  
Sing this one to 'Away in a Manger' sp?  
  
  
Away in a cave,  
Hiding from all,  
Sirius Black writes,  
To the greatest wizard of all.  
  
Dumbledore knows,  
Of his innocence,  
But trying to convince,  
Fudge is difficult.  
  
So Sirius waits,  
His Godson does too,  
Hoping for freedom,  
And a lot of money reparation.  
  
  
  
AN:  
Flames welcome!  
And yes, I'm going to see HPCoS tomorrow.  
WHEEEEE! 


	6. This One is Odd

I'm not sure about this one…  
  
AN:  
*reaches out to readers* HELP ME!!!  
I get tortured in Expos!  
Okie… this is all the ranting during the AN:  
(please note 'during the AN')  
I don't own HP!!!  
I really wish I did!  
JK Rowling owns HP, and I own nothing!  
  
Anyway, sing this to 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'  
  
  
I'm stuck here in expos,  
So I'll sing this tale to you,  
Voldemort has risen,  
And wants to kill you.  
  
He hates all the Muggles,  
And Muggle-Borns too,  
He wants pure bloods to rule,  
Even though he's a half-blood too.  
  
His father was a Muggle,  
He hated magic and those who,  
Use magic in their lives,  
As much as the Dursley's do.  
  
But let me warn you,  
Voldemort isn't all that bad,  
My teacher Voldemorta,  
Is completely MAD!  
  
Now please excuse me as I,  
Scream for sweet mercy,  
I'm being tortured,  
She rants worse than Percy.  
  
  
AN: Flames welcome…  
This isn't as good as my last ones…  
  
Oh yes, before I forget, I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!!!  
Those who celebrate it anyway… 


	7. Here Comes Umbridge

Here Comes Umbridge  
  
AN: I don't own HP or the songs.  
  
WARNING: DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS OF THE FIFTH BOOK!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Okay that's enough... Just wanted to make sure you read that part ^ before you read the song.  
  
Here comes umbridge,  
  
here comes umbridge,  
  
right down ministry lane.  
  
Cutting quills and misery,  
  
she brings to the kiddies.  
  
Disband your clubs,   
  
forget about learning,  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts  
  
Umbridge fears,  
  
that if you learn,  
  
you'll over throw Fudge.  
  
REVIEWS ARE APPRICIATED! BTW Virtie helped me edit this lovely piece. 


	8. Oh Voldemort

Oh Voldemort  
  
AN: I'm BA~A~A~A~ACK!!!  
Bwhahahahah... this one was created in the middle of Calculus...  
I don't own Harry Potter or the song 'Oh Christmas Tree'  
Maestro if you please...   
|  
|  
|  
V  
  
Oh Voldemort oh Voldemort,  
your eyes are red and scary.  
Oh Voldemort oh Voldemort,  
your eyes are red and scary.  
  
They glow red in the dead of night,  
they glow red when you fight.  
Oh Voldemort oh Voldemort,  
your eyes are red and scary.  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V  
  
Another to the same song, or rather section of song as I don't know the rest of the song... heehee...  
  
Harry Potter, Oh Harry Potter,  
your scar is shaped like lightning.  
Harry Potter, Oh Harry Potter,  
your scar is shaped like lightning.  
  
It hurts like hell, when Voldie's mad,  
It hurts like hell, when Voldie's glad,  
Harry Potter, Oh Harry Potter,  
your scar is shaped like lightning.  
  
AN: Okay, I should have been paying attention to the lesson, especially since I don't really understand Calculus... :P  
Well, you've been entertained, please entertain me with your reviews... :) 


End file.
